The Broken Promise
by S k i n n e y L o v e
Summary: "I saved you honey... Don't you see?" He hung his head in defeat. "I saved you." He whispered, wishing that he could look into her gorgeous blue eyes just one more time. Now more than ever he wished he had kept her father's dying request. If only he had listened, stayed away from Gwen, she would still be alive. Oneshot. Amazing Spider-Man Movie Universe.


**I just read the comics where Gwen Stacey dies. It was a beautiful story, very sad, made me cry. Then I got to thinking, will Gwen die in the Amazing Spider-Man movies? Now I find myself extra excited for the second movie, hoping she will die. If she did, it would probably the most heart wrenching, astonishing movie scene ever. I really hope her death makes it to the big screen. Sounds cruel of me huh? But I agree with Emma Stone, it is just such a iconic part of Gwen's character. Well, the second movie is a year away. I do not have the patience to wait that long. So here I am, writing a post Amazing Spider-Man story, I am also skipping ahead by one year. I'm assuming that they were Juniors in the movie, so now they will be Seniors.**

* * *

**The Death of Gwen Stacey**

"The girl's doomed and so are you!" The Green Goblin yelled in his annoying voice, right then he threw the orange pumpkin bomb between Peter and Gwen. The bomb detonated soon as it touched the concrete of the bridge. The force of the explosion knocked the teetering body of Gwen Stacey off the high concrete bridge, her unconscious body plummeting to it's death.

"NO!" Peter screamed, he jumped up to his feet and ran as fast as he could to the edge of the concrete. Without giving a second thought, he shout webbing out of his wrist, desperate to stop the falling girl. The Green Goblin's taunting laugh echoed in Peter's already haywire mind. "I've got to catch her before she hits the water!" He willed his web to travel faster, it seemed as if it was moving at a snail space. It was at that moment when the web went taut, a flood of relief came over Peter as he quickly yanked up on the web, seeing that it was stuck to Gwen's ankle. Only he did not notice that when he yanked on the web to stop her from falling downwards, her neck let out a sickening crack as it was forcefully jerked at a awkward angle.

"Thank you spider powers, I love you." He said out loud while pulling Gwen's body back up to the top of the bridge. "I should get some kind of super hero award. Not only am I incredibly handsome, but I also just stopped a beautiful young lady from falling to her de-" He stopped talking, his mind went blank. He had finished pulling Gwen up, but when he cradled her in his arms he noticed that she was eerily quiet.

"Gwen?" He asked, placing a hand behind her head to support it. The blonde woman did not movie, did not make a noise. She just laid there, her light blonde hair sprawled out over hers and Spider-Man's body. "Sweetie?" Peter grew more worried by the second. Bringing his head down to her chest, he wasted no time in placing his ear over the area her heart is. Nothing. He waited. Still nothing. He was so unprepared for the startling realization that he heart was not beating, his body just shut down.

"No. no, no no no! Oh no.. NO!" He screamed out, his hand was bent into a fist. He slammed it down into the concrete, it cracked and crumbled from the impact. Various people who were riding their bikes or walking along looked up to see where the noise came from. Only a few were able to see Spider-Man on top of the large concrete stilt of the George Washington Bridge. He was so high up they couldn't see much of what was going on. All they saw was their primary colored vigilante holding a feminine form. One person called the police.

"Don't be dead... Gwen please! I don't want you to be dead!" Spider-Man was on the verge of hysterics. "I was going to propose to you... We were going to get married... Have children. Please, don't do this! I love you!" Peter cried out, tears blurring up his vision from under the mask. He took in her motionless body, he had saved her. She was falling... He stopped her. _Why did she die? I saved her! _

"I saved you honey... Don't you see?" He hung his head in defeat. "I saved you." He whispered, wishing that he could look into her gorgeous blue eyes just one more time. Now more than ever he wished he had kept her father's last request. If only he had listened, stayed away from Gwen, she would still be alive right now. _  
_

"You romantic IDIOT!" The Goblin sneered, his hand reaching towards a pumpkin bomb.

"You!" Spider-Man growled, "You KILLED the woman I LOVED. For that, your going to DIE!" Spider-Man screamed, standing up on shaky legs with Gwen's limp body in his arms.

"FOOL!" Gobbie shouted, "I didn't kill her, _you did. _Any idiot could see that!" Norman smirked under his mask, oh the irony. The hero kills the damsel in distress.

"WHAT? How could you _ever _say-" Peter stopped talking, his common sense coming back. _My webbing... Her falling... I stopped her to soon, it must of jerked her body and- _he couldn't finish the thought. A dry sob shook his body.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Norman laughed as he put his glider on high speed and flew out of the area, leaving Spider-Man to his emotional breakdown.

The adrenaline from the fight was wearing off, Peter could feel the signs of his sickness coming back. His head was getting dizzy, he was loosing his balance. _I have to get out of here... _Was the only coherent thought on his brain besides the replaying memories of Gwen's death. He held out his arm and released a web, he jumped off the top of the bridge. His body was not physically ready for the added weight of Gwen, his arm quivered and he fought with all the strength he had left to not go crashing to the ground. Try as he might, his body had been taxed to the limit because of his growing sickness. Peter found himself falling to the ground, he shifted in the air so he would take the impact of the fall and not Gwen. The ground came closer and closer until with a loud thud and several groans from the vigilante, he was in the dirt. It didn't take long for a mob of people to surround him and his beloved. Police came in, taking in the scene. Peter was ignoring them, until one cop tried to take Gwen from him. That's when he lost it.

"NO!" Spider-Man shouted, he lifted a arm off of Gwen and pushed the cop away, not caring if he didn't monitor his strength. The officer flew backwards and barreled into several people. Upon witnessing what just happened to their buddy, several more police men walked towards Spider-Man.

"Go. Away." Spider-Man growled, he looked like a cornered animal in distress. There he was, hugging the woman, crying, half in shock. He was sick, injured. His suit was ripped and torn from the fight with the Green Goblin and from the crash landing. Blood was seeping out of out the tears in the costume, several gruesome gashes placed randomly on him. The girl though, looked angelic. Her blonde hair shone, her face was creamy and smooth. She didn't have a visible scratch on her.

"We are just trying to help... Give this girl some medical attention. A ambulance is on it's way." Responded one cop, putting his hands up to show that he meant know harm.

Spider-Man mumbled something incoherent, he wiped some of the girl's blonde hair away from her eyes and carefully tucked it behind her ear.

"What?" The officer asked, watching the simple act of love. The crowd of people stood there in silence, several woman were starting to cry at the heart wrenching scene.

"She's dead!" Spider-Man shouted angrily. "It's to late to save her," he whispered more to himself.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you a few questions be-" The officer stopped talking, he noticed Spider-Man wasn't even listening.

"It's okay sweetie," The vigilante began. "I promise, you'll be alright." He cooed, caressing her face. He leaned down and hugged her tightly.

The officers looked at each other. "He's loosing it." One of them stated.

"I was so stupid," Spider-Man began, forgetting about the surrounding crowd of people and officers. Everyone was silent, mourning the loss of a life and listening to Spider-Man. "Your father made me promise to leave you alone... Said my life was to dangerous for you... I tried so hard to keep that promise, I really did." He trembled, another sob escaped his throat. "Why did I ever break that promise? You would still be alive, I'd be able to see that smile.. Hear your laugh... Oh God why am I so stupid?" The touching moment was broken by the sirens of the ambulance. People with medical badges came rushing in, ready to take the girl from Spider-Mans arms. The police held up their hands, stopping them from getting to close. They didn't want Spider-Man to hurt anyone from his current state of emotions. To their surprise, the hero stood up on shaky legs. He stumbled a bit from his dizzy head, but he caught himself. Taking slow steps forward, he walked towards the ambulance car. The crowd parted, creating a pathway for the masked man. Spider-Man stood in front of the gurney, Gwen cradled up in his arms. He gave her one last gentle squeeze before he set the limp body ever so carefully onto the white gurney.

"I love you." He whispered, took his hand and pulled up his mask to the top of his nose. Slowly, he leaned down and placed a soft, gentle kiss on her forehead, his lips lingering on her soft skin. There were visible tears on his cheeks, but they could only be seen for a brief second before the mask was quickly brought down. The crowd was stunned. Even super heroes cried.

"Her name's Gwen Stacey." He stated, looking at the doctor who now stood by her side. Spider-Man stepped away from his girlfriend, his first love. "I'm going to kill the bastard who did this." He said to himself, but it was audible to the close ears. He was clearly in no condition to fight, when he lifted his arm to shoot out a web, it was visibly shaking. He swayed on his feet, and he couldn't walk straight. No one said a word though. They knew that Spider-Man was going even if it cost him his life. Nothing was going to stop him from avenging Gwen Stacey's life.


End file.
